Fight the Fairies
by Beth9891
Summary: What really happened to Dean after he was abducted by Aliens, cough cough...fairies. An AU to the episode 'Clap y our hand if you believe' WARNING: slash, harry is basically oc-ish in this. Language includes cursing. mentions of violence.


**This is my first hp/spn crossover so hopefully it isn't horrible. **

**disclaimor-I don't own harry or any of the characters you recognize from either jk's lovely stories or spn awesome episodes. There is brief use of quotes from the spn episode clap your hands if you believe. **

**Please please review and tell me what you think-this was written as a one-shot! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fight the Fairies**

**1.****Close Encounters**

_In November 2011, the __White House__released an official response to two petitions asking the U.S. government to acknowledge formally that aliens have visited this planet and to disclose any intentional withholding of government interactions with extraterrestrial beings. According to the response, "The U.S. government has no evidence that any life exists outside our planet, or that an extraterrestrial presence has contacted or engaged any member of the human race."__[_

The loud crunching of dry corn stalks sounded through the air accompanied not only by the chirping of crickets but by the angry cursing of Dean Winchester as he stomped towards his destination. The angry cursing was in his good opinion completely justified by his brother—or sort of brother acting like a complete asshole.

Of course it wasn't really fair to blame Sam….after all he wasn't exactly the same naïve, lovable younger brother that he had once been…no, that Sam had a soul. New Sam did not. Big friggen difference apparently.

Now instead of being able to rely on his baby brother to watch his back, he had to watch to make sure Sam didn't stab him in it instead. Made the whole hunting team dynamic a tad skewed…and to add to his frustrations they were in some hick little town in Indiana investigating freaking crop circles.

Ok, so maybe they were looking into the disappearance of a teenage boy but with the whole ET call home gig going on it was turning out to be a big doozy of a hunt either way. After meeting the kid's father (who was definitely on the not-all-home side of the fence) Dean wasn't entirely sure that the kid hadn't just run off.

He sighed as he got further into the swaying corn stalks…he now understood why all the best horror shows centered around psycho children and corn fields, freaking creepy -that's what it was.

He heard his cell go off in the tune of Dead man's bones' "Lose your soul" (hey he needed to find humor somewhere in the miserable situation).

He flipped open his cell and spoke into it in an irritated tone, "What?"

Sam's voice came through sounding slightly muffled by the noise of wherever he currently was …sounded like a bar Dean thought in annoyance, moodily glaring at the puddle he had just stepped in. "Hey…you told me I'm not allowed to do anything but watch the creepy ass guy"

"And? Has he done anything?" Dean prompted his eyes widening slightly as he came to what had to be the crop circle the local's had mentioned. There was a perfect circle in the center of the field, all of the stalks lying flat on the ground. He might not have been a believer in the whole Alien deal, but this was enough to tell him _something_ was messing with the locals…nothing human could have made the circle this perfect.

_(Words that are spoken in the next section are taken directly from Supernatural episode of same title…thoughts and actions are not)_

"Dean the only thing that the guy is up to is inebriation" Sam's annoyed voice crackled through.

Well that was one less thing to worry about, if the guy wasn't guilty of anything hoodoo, then at least Sam wouldn't have a reason to go all psycho sergeant on his ass, something that he was doing his best to keep the soulless version of his brother from doing.

"Good" Dean stated starting to slowly walk around the circle looking for tracks or some identifying mark that could point him to what their next course of action might be.

"You know…maybe I should go talk to him again. I mean, you're the one who said he was hiding something" Sam said after a long minute of silence. Of course his brother had unfortunately chosen the worst time possible to be trying to bargain with him.

Dean cocked his head hearing the sound of a whirring in the distance… it's probably a helicopter or some shit like that he tried to reassure himself. Of course he had no friggen idea what the hell a helicopter would be doing flying over a creepy ass cornfield at night.

"Shh…Shhh" Dean hissed through the phone when it sounded like Sam was going to say more. He strained to listen, belatedly realizing the chirping from the crickets had stopped.

Oh that was reassuring.

"What? You see something? Dean what's up?" Sam's voice filtered out of the speaker completely disregarding Dean's insistent shooshing.

"Hang on a second…" Dean snapped back at him, just in time for his eyes to widen to the size of saucer plates at the sight just ahead of him. Holy mother of….that couldn't be?…no…shit…was it?

"…Holy…UFO! UFO!" he shouted into the phone in a panic starting to stumble backwards.

"Whoa! Dude, stop yelling. You're breaking up. I didn't catch that last part" Sam stated calmly…_wait what the fuck? Calmly?_ Dean was about to be friggen abducted by scary green men and his brother was calm? Fuck he hated soulless Sam sometimes.

"Close Encounter! Close Encounter" Dean shouted in near hysterics, turning away from the large shining light in the sky and starting (ok trying…not all that successfully, mind you) to run in the opposite direction.

"Close encounter! What kind? First? Second?" Sam asked sounding a tad more interested now.

Dean completely disregarded his brother's comment far too preoccupied with trying to speak while running, "They're after me!" he shouted into the phone as if raising the volume of his voice might convey the severity of his current predicament to Sam better.

Apparently not.

"Third kind already? Better run man, I think the fourth kind is a butt thing" Sam stated sounding entirely too amused.

"Empathy Sam! Empathy!" Dean managed to half shout, half pant.

Silence reigned over the line for a few seconds, seconds which Dean put to use by weaving in zigzags across the field doing his best to avoid the spot light following far too closely behind him.

"They still after you?" Sam asked after a moment having gone back to sounding mildly interested.

"Come on…" Dean started when he realized he had been going the exact opposite direction of his car. This sudden realization made him lose focus on what he was doing and he found himself tripping over his own feet and falling heavily to the ground, effectively dropping his cell.

He could hear a Sam's distant voice coming from the dropped cell, "Dean? Are you there? What happened? Dean?" before everything went white.

**2.****Taken by Tinkerbelle? **

**-ooo-**

_Faeires, come take me out of this dull world,_

_for I would ride with you upon the wind,_

_run on the top of dishevelled tide, and dance _

_upon the mountains like a flame_

_- WB Yeats_  
-oo-

Dean slowly became aware of a pounding pain in his head; one that seemed to radiate from the base of his neck all the way down his spine, making his limbs prickle with heaviness. Not an altogether pleasant sensation. He kept his eyes tightly shut…he had learned with all his years of experience of waking up the morning after that this was the best course of action…at least until your stomach stopped rolling.

He tried to cast his mind back and remember exactly what he had done the night before….it must have been some heavy drinking because he couldn't even remember it. He didn't feel anything soft and warm next to him so apparently he didn't get lucky.

The dizziness was slowly receding and he realized that he was laying on something soft and….wet? What the hell? Did he manage to spill something on his bed before passing out last night? Now that he was thinking about it…it didn't really feel like a bed at all. Giving up on figuring out where he was while his eyes were shut, he carefully opened them a crack.

And what greeted him made him forget the careful part, instead causing his eyes to widen dramatically. What the hell? He was definitely not in his hotel room…or any room for that matter. He stared in shock at the thick grove of moss covered trees surrounding him and the damp moss bed that he was currently laying on.

It was only after he had registered his immediate surroundings that he noticed that he was not alone. No, in fact there was a group of three…people?- He honestly wasn't sure if they could be called people…they looked like humans, if you could disregard the giant dragon fly like wings sprouting from their backs that is. No, they kinda looked like Tinkerbelle…only a whole lot bigger than he remembered the cartoon menace from Sam's favorite childhood movie being (he had to admit…to himself at least he had always thought that Tink was way hotter than that Wendy chick). The people-not-people were standing not far from where he was lying.

He studied them closer, careful not to move an inch in case the noise made them aware of his presence; he couldn't say that they knew he was here for they weren't facing him or paying the slightest bit of attention…that was good. He could admit that they were rather beautiful; with their petite statures, pale skin, abnormally large vibrant colored eyes. They were dressed similar to the cartoon Tinkerbelle, in that the two females had short rough cut strapless dresses on, cinched at the waste with tight bodices. While the male, who was rather androgynous looking was bare chested ,with capris of the same material on, the ends frayed.

Dean decided that he might as well try and sit up but when he went to try he found that he couldn't, it was only then that he realized that his feet and arms where bound together with scratchy looking vine…how he could have missed this before now he was not sure.

He tried not to panic and think of a logical explanation for his current whereabouts….maybe someone had slipped acid in his morning coffee? That seemed a whole lot more logical then to think that he had somehow been abducted by giant winged Disney characters.

And then it came back to him.

Sam's douchery, the small hick town, ET and the weird alien hunter guy, the crop circles….the saucer and white light. Fuck! He had been abducted! And by aliens? But these things certainly didn't seem like any aliens he had ever read about….

Ok…not really the point right now. The point was that he was in shit. Deep, deep shit.

He took a deep breath and forced his hunter training to take over, effectively pushing back the panicked yelling in his brain. He noticed that the creatures appeared to be having a conversation; they really weren't far enough away that it would be impossible to hear them. So he strained his ears trying to pick up on something that might aid him in escaping this crazy situation. He briefly wondered if Sam was even looking for him.

No! now was not the time to think about his screwed up relationship with his brother! Concentrate!

The soft sound of musical voices floated over towards him, he could only make out snippets of what they were saying but it was better than nothing.

"…total…five…enough?"Male thingy asked the other two. Five what? Five humans? Were they out snatching people for some reason? Oh please let them not be after long-pig….knowing his luck….

"…last one…..take…b…others" The dark haired female stated her voice reminded him of the delicate wind chimes that his mother used to hang on the back porch every spring. His dad always used to teasingly complain about her buying them, stating that he didn't want to listen to the damn things when he was enjoying his coffee on the deck in the morning. But they both knew that he didn't really mean it. He shook his head to dislodge the painful memories and directed his attention back to the trio.

"…Take him to the campsite….head back….castle" the blond haired female countered. Her hair was so blond that it was almost white, falling in delicate waves down the center of her back. Their physical perfection was a little unnerving to be honest…it just screamed 'not human' at him.

The trio apparently realized that he was awake as they turned towards him, the blond woman and male smiled viciously at him, while the dark haired female just looked bored.

"Ah…he is awake then…we might as well do this now. You remember how violent he was when you picked him up Oren" the blond girl said walking gracefully towards where Dean was lying. He tried to move away from her but couldn't, only managing to struggle helplessly.

"…indeed he clipped my wing bloody savage, I can't wait until King Riddle get's a-hold of him, teach him some manners" the one named Oren responded looking down his nose at Dean.

Dean bristled at his comment. Manners? Fuckin-a! he wasn't the one who tied someone up and kidnapped them…he'd teach the frickin fairy some manners...like tearing off his shiny blue wings for starts. He glared hatefully back at the male.

"…hmmm…I always prefer them with a little bit of fire, so much more worth it when they finally break" the blond giggled tracing a slim finger down the side of Dean's face. Dean turned his head away from her trying to escape the touch just causing her to giggle more.

"Enough! We are wasting time let's move him already Puck and Ella will be growing impatient waiting for us" the dark haired woman interrupted sounding annoyed.

For some reason Dean's ninth grade English class came to mind at the sound of those names…maybe he should have paid more attention? Not that it was very likely Mrs. Kingerd had taught them how to get out of being kidnapped by winged freaks…but still…Puck sounded oh so familiar.

Dean started when he realized that he was being jerked to his feet by the surprisingly strong blond. Wow, definitely more to her then appearance then. He stumbled along after them being pulled roughly by the blond and pushed from behind every now and then by Oren. He didn't know how long they walked, it seemed like a long time but he was pretty sure that they hadn't gone all that far before they came to a small clearing.

The clearing had another two fey looking people, a male and a female as well as several cages. The cages looked like they were made from bamboo and joined together with the same vine that was currently binding his hands (Oren had cut the ones on his feet before they started to walk). What was far more disturbing then the sight of the cages however was the sight of several people tied up inside of them. There were three guys in the cage to Dean's left and two in the one to the right.

Two of the males looked to be younger then Sam, barely into their teens, while the third was around Dean's age leaving the remaining two to be in their late thirties. All of them looked terrified.

"Blossom you returned….ooohh and with such a lovely prize as well! The King will be very pleased with us" the female (Dean assumed was Ella) chirped at the blond dragging him along. Blossom smiled brightly back at her before dragging dean towards the cage that held the two men and tossing him inside carelessly. Firmly closing the door and locking it after him.

Dean let out a pained grunt as his back slammed into the far wall of the cage; the stocky auburn haired man winced sympathetically at him, shifting over slightly to give him some room to sit up. "Hey…you okay mister?" he whispered to Dean shooting a furtive look over at where their captors where now standing, chatting amicably to each other.

Dean shook his head slightly before giving the man a nod and tight smile, "Good as I can be" he muttered glaring over at the winged terrors.

The auburn haired man gave him humorless chuckle, before nodding in the direction that Dean was currently glaring a hole at, "any idea what those things are?" he asked his tone hopeful.

Dean shook his head "Nope" he replied popping the p, "…but they sure as hell aren't human"

Dean shot a glance at the third man sharing their cage, "what's wrong with him?" he asked taking in the slumped body and empty eyes staring into space.

The auburn haired man shrugged, "donno…they brought him in a little while before you…think he's in shock or something been like that since they locked the cage…." He trailed off then shrugged. "Names Bill by the way" he said and held out his hand for Dean to shake.

Dean stared at him for a moment then shrugged. What the hell might as well be friendly, before shaking the proffered hand, "Dean" he replied.

Their quiet discussion had caught the attention of the occupants of the second cage and Dean started when he recognized one of the teenaged men….shit. Well now he knew that the kid hadn't run away. He felt a brief twinge of regret over that fact, at least if the kid had run he might have had a chance…something was telling Dean that being locked inside these deceptively strong cages was not going to afford any of them much of a chance.

"Hey….you think that they're aliens?" the kid asked, no not kid his name was Patrick or something like that, Dean reminded himself. He was about to answer Patrick when their conversation (well okay it hadn't actually turned to a conversation yet…but give him time, he was getting to it!) was interrupted by a derisive snort.

Coma man had apparently decided to come back into the real world to give them his opinion, and a lovely one at that. "What are you stupid or something?" he asked in a mocking tone. Dean felt the need to defend Patrick but was once again cut off by coma man (as Dean was officially dubbing him…well at least until the jerk introduced himself instead of just sounding like an arrogant asshole-not that Dean had any experience with arrogant assholes…he was a perfect gentlemen after all..). "Do they look like Aliens to you?"

Patrick looked overly confused and unsure but shook his head to the negative. "They aren't Martians…they're obviously fairies or fey of some sort" coma man finished his tone saying that this was the most obvious answer in the world.

Ooookay….so coma man had obviously been snorting some of the sparkly glitter Sam had so rudely insulted the nutso woman about earlier that day. Definitely a few cards short of his deck….then again they did have wings….

Dean shook his head. Nope not going to buy into the crazy train…if he wanted to escape he needed to keep a straight head so instead he decided to find out just how nuts the man really was, "What? You have a lot of experience with magical midgets or something?" he asked. He couldn't help but think he was rather witty with his comment.

Coma man shot him a derisive look, clearly indicating just how little he thought of Dean, "no…I'm a folklorisit…" he stated primly as though that answered everything. Seeing the other's blank looks he sighed, clearly put out at being stuck with such plebeians "I study folklore; the *legends, music, oral history, proverbs, jokes, popular beliefs, fairy tales, stories, tall tales, and customs included in the traditions of a culture, subculture, or group.*"

"huh" was all Dean could think of saying…okay so definitely a weirdo then.

"hmmm….seems as though not all of you savages are uneducated flees" Blossom commented causing all of the prisoners to jump, not having realized that Blossom and the one that had to be Puck had moved over to the cages.

Dean shot another glare at her not liking the condescending tone she was using. Hell, he got that enough from everyone around him he didn't need some puffed up winged psycho talking down to him as well. He knew that he wasn't the most well read but seriously he was sick of people thinking that equated to stupid.

"Awww…seems like I've wounded your pride gorgeous" she cooed at Dean when she caught his look smiling smugly at him.

He decided to ignore that comment for the time being and try to get some answers instead, "so…why are we here? You going to get naked and dance around under the moonlight while offering us up as human hotdogs to whatever twisted god you worship?"

Unfortunately his comment didn't irritate the fairy like he had intended given how her smile only widened. Oh hell….they weren't going to be blood sacrifices were they?

"Unfortunately not sweetie…. You are being taken to serve King Riddle" she answered.

"What!? Why us and what the hell kind of fairy name is riddle anyway?" Dean asked wildly.

Blossom shot him a reprimanding look at the last part of his question before answering the first one, apparently choosing to ignore the second, "well you're all first born sons…" she stated then continued seeing his baffled look, "It is well known that the oldest son's of you humans are the strongest…King Riddle accepts nothing but the best…"

"I'm so honored" Dean replied sarcastically. None of the other men in the cages contributed to the conversation obviously deciding they were safer if they stayed silent and unnoticed. Hmmm…they might have a point-Dean thought distractedly before shrugging it off- too late for that now.

"You should be…it is a great privilege to be deemed worthy enough to serve the Fairy king" Blossom replied reverently obviously missing the sarcasm in Dean's last comment.

Blossom then straightened and turned to leave, telling them to sleep as they would need their energy for the walk tomorrow before walking away.

Dean sighed and leaned back against the ribbed cage wall, settling himself down for an uncomfortable night. His best bet was to try and escape on the walk tomorrow….Blossom was right about one thing, he would definitely need all the energy he could get.

Right before he fell asleep he wondered once again if Sam was even looking for him.

**3.****The 'King' of Elphame **

_True Thomas lay o er yond grassy bank, _

_And he beheld a ladie gray,_

_A ladie that was brisk and bold, _

_Come riding oer the fernie brae._

_Her skirt was of grass-gree silk,_

_Her mantel of the velvet fine, _

_At ilka tett of her horse's mane_

_Hung fifty silver bells and nine._

_True Thomas took off his hat_

_And bowed him low down till his knee:_

_"__All hail, though might Queen of Heaven!_

_For your peer on earth I never did see."_

_"__O no, O no, True Thomas," she says, _

_That name does not belong to me;_

_I am but the queen of fair Elfland_

_And I'm come fere for a visit thee"_

_"__But ye maun go wi me now, Thomas, _

_True Thomas, ye maun go wi me, _

_For ye maun serve me seven years, _

_Thro weel or wa e a may chance to be"_

_ – __Excerpt from Thomas Rymer and the Queen of Elfland_

The next day Dean found out just how much he missed his baby. While hunting had always kept him in good shape, exercise….or walking in this case was not something that he went out of his way to seek out. No, his type of exercise usually involved life threatening situations and running for his life.

While this could very well be called a life threatening situation (since he still did not know what 'serving' the bastard riddle guy would entail) somehow the act of being trussed up and marched along like he was in some sorry ass chain gang did not get his adrenalin flowing.

He was slowly starting to realize that his plan for escaping during the journey to 'the castle' was an inherently a bad one. For one; the vine looking rope that was binding his hands together and attaching him to Patrick behind him and Bill in front was a lot stronger and sturdier then he thought it should be (considering it was friggen vine!). Secondly, all of his hidden knifes and weapons had mysteriously disappeared and given Oren's smug looking smile, he was pretty sure he knew where they had disappeared to.

Friggen hell…he had barely touched the bastards wing! Talk about carrying a grudge.

The hours spent walking were mainly done in silence, interrupted every now and again with a witty (hey he was funny) insult towards their captors which just resulted in him getting smacked. Which actually hurt a lot…not that he was going to admit that to the winged ponces.

Just as he was sure his poor blistered feet (which were bare…apparently shoes were a no-no in Fairy land) couldn't take anymore a huge glittering palace came into view. Dean wanted to snort at the irony….whatever sick person had written 'Barbie and the fairy-whatever' had not been that far off. The whole thing made him want to throw-up…ugh all the shininess and glitter. It was like he was back in hell all over again….

"Seriously? please tell me the name of your decorator…" he muttered under his breath, causing Bill in front of him to snort in amusement. Another blow to the back of his head was quick coming.

"Owww…" he whined petulantly wanting to rub the injured area but was prevented by the rope keeping his hands in front of him.

All of the jovial frivolity that had been cloaking their captors had disappeared as the group drew closer to the huge structure, "Silence" Puck snapped at him, his tone actually stilled Dean's sarcastic come back for once.

He could not stop the dread he felt as they passes through the large glass gates…he could tell that the fairies in the group where scared and intimidated….not spelling good things for their prisoners.

Dean tried to take in the rooms and halls they passed through but every time he craned his neck to look around he received a vicious smack, eventually gave up and settled for keeping his eyes forward. What little he was able to garner however was nothing but spectacular.

It was obvious that the Fairy King had spared no expense on his abode…shown by the emerald walls of one room and diamond studded marble of another. Yup, not one for ikea apparently. They finally came to a halt in the center of a large open aired room.

The room was huge and circular, there were no walls around it but instead large marble beams supporting an intricate golden ceiling. Vines grew up the beams and wound their way to meet in the ceilings center forming a pattern of some sort. It looked Celtic. The floor was dark earth colored stone, with lines of the same gold from the ceiling running through it.

An extravagant looking throne stood in the center, but instead of being made out of jewels or metal like Dean would have assumed it was made out of thousands of interwoven tree limbs, sanded and smoothed out so that they caught the natural light and reflected it back. Thin lines of gold were woven amongst the wood. It was beautiful, even Dean- who normally could give a shit about stuff like that was impressed. Of course not enough that he wouldn't hawk it on e-bay given the chance.

The man…or fairy? Sitting in the middle of the throne was by far the scariest person Dean had ever lay eyes on. While he had wings like the other fairies that Dean had seen so far, that was where the similarities stopped. He was much taller than Puck or Blossom, his frame was not a pleasant slim but a skeletal one, the hard white bones underneath seemed close to ripping out of their almost translucent looking covering. He had no hair to speak of…nor nose for that fact.

And if that wasn't beyond creepy….

But it was his eyes that truly made Dean's blood feel like it was freezing, which was actually quite appropriate considering their colour. There was no mistaking the cruel glint in those blood red eyes…Dean wondered briefly what he had done to get that color- as far as he could tell the rest of the fairies had jewel toned eyes.

Dean and the rest of the prisoners were aligned so that they were standing shoulder to shoulder and forced down on their knees. Dean attempted to resist which just made the shove to the hard floor beneath him that much more painful. Something that- he got the feeling-Riddle found amusing.

The five fairies that had brought them here immediately prostrated themselves in front of Riddle, murmuring in a scary cult like way, "My Lord"

Brainwashed much?

After a long few moments of prostrating themselves in front of the cruel looking fairy, Riddle waved his hand in permission for them to get up again. "So these are the best you could find?" he asked to no one in particular but the displeasure in his voice was obvious.

None of the captors replied just looking scared that they would be the target for the man's ill temper. Riddle sighed in annoyance, "Lucian" he barked and a tall ice blond haired man stepped forward, his face a blank mask.

"Yes my lord?" he asked carefully keeping his tone subservient.

"Examine them…what do you think?" Riddle asked with no real interest, moving back to the throne and sitting down.

Lucian walked forward, his pale blue wings shimmering in the late afternoon light until he came to a stop before one of the younger men that Dean had not gotten the name of. Lucian pulled out a severe looking walking stick (at least that's what Dean was choosing to assume it was) and placed the silver end under the terrified looking teens chin forcing him to look up.

Lucian wrinkled his nose in disgust, moving the cane away before circling behind the teen. The teen tried to follow his progress but received a vicious smack across his back for the effort. The sound of wood on skin coupled with the whimper from the teen told Dean that it had not been for show.

"Pathetic…weak….I doubt he will even be of use in the cold room" Lucian declared derisively before moving on to the next of the bunch. And so it continued. Every single one of them he found something to ridicule, though Patrick was deemed worthy enough to be trained as serving staff, while Bill was to be trained as something that involved heavy physical labor. Dean could not help but feel a little sorry for coma man (the man had told him his name at some point but it was something pretentious and long so Dean had decided to stick with his moniker) when Lucian declared him to be worthless and headed for disposal.

Dean didn't know what that meant but it couldn't be good going by the twisted smile on the King's face. He tried to act unbothered when Lucian finally arrived at him but he was sure that his traitorously beating heart was giving him away. It felt like a sledgehammer pounding the shit out of his ribs.

Lucian spent much longer with him then he had the others and Dean swore he heard the man mutter 'pretty little imbecile' at one point. Dean just glared at him harder… . "Personal slave" Lucian finally stated taking a step back, "and I offer my services in…training this one" he added. The oiliness of his voice made Dean want to shudder.

"Is that so?" Riddle asked sounding vaguely amused but considering. Dean sent a silent prayer to Castile and the big man upstairs for him not to agree….something told him that being trained by Lucian would be bad….very bad.

And by some miracle (Dean swore he'd start attending Sunday service again when he escaped…nudge nudge…hint hint oh mighty lord in heaven…lend a guy a hand here) fate intervened.

His head shot up from where he had been studiously studying his feet when he heard a soft voice interrupt, "Father….may I have him? You have been saying you wanted me to have a personal slave for awhile now…."

The fairy that the voice belonged to was without a doubt beautiful. Like most of the other male's Dean had seen he was petite, with pale skin and shockingly green eyes. Most of the fairies appeared to have large breath taking eyes but this fairy's were beyond any that Dean had seen so far.

Large dark green wings fluttered behind him not being restricted by a shirt- since apparently male fairies were against wearing them…not that this one had anything to hide. Given that he was some girly mythical creature, the fairy's body was incredibly fit. His long black hair contrasted starkly with his pale skin and Dean for a second reminded of the fairy tale with snow white in it. Just when he thought things couldn't possibly get weirder he meets the male snow white…huh.

It was only after he got over the shock of the fairy's (princes? Since he was calling the demonic looking king father) appearance that he registered the words. Any awe or fascination he had felt over the prince's beauty was easily extinguished when faced with the fact that the boy wanted to make him…him: Dean Winchester, stopper of the apocalypses his personal slave. How frickin dare he!

Riddle looked over at his son in contemplation, "If I say yes…you will have to train it properly Raiden….no going easy on it because you feel sorry for it…understood?"

The fairy-Raiden swallowed nervously at the look his father was sending him but nodded vigorously, causing his wings to flutter in a bobble headed fashion, "Yes father I understand…I will not let you down" he answered quietly.

Riddle's face broke into a smile (although Dean privately thought that action should be outlawed as it was beyond disturbing) and stroked his long bony white fingers through his son's dark hair, "it is settled you can begin tomorrow"

Only Lucian looked disappointed by this turn of events but he hid it quickly, "Take them away…" Riddle ordered making a motion towards the blond.

The other fairies scrambled to obey and Dean found himself being hauled to his feet once more and dragged out of the hall by two petite men (come on? This was beyond humiliating being toted around like a sack of potatoes by men who looked like they were barely out of their early teens!).

He found himself being thrown into a small room…well if you could call it a room. Apparently they were really into the whole o-natural thing since the room held several large trees and the floor was once again moss covered…the walls- although they appeared to be transparent, were unfortunately very solid.

After an hour's worth of kicking, hitting and throwing himself at where he thought the door had been (it vanished into nothing as soon as the guard had shut the door) Dean wearily lay down, not having enough energy left to do anything else.

This was bad…beyond bad, and that was saying something considering all of the crap situations he and Sam had gotten themselves into in the past.

Too tired to worry about it at the moment Dean let his eyes drift shut. He only prayed that the green eyed prince was not as cruel as his father.

**4.****Trapped**

**-oo-**

_She awaits her prey upon the dark sea,_

_Demonic fairy splendors in catastrophe_

_Smells of red blood wakes her juices_

_She has no excuses_

_- Penlady _

_-OO-_

It was too friggen green. Dean felt like he was in some messed up version of Fern gulley…that movie had always creeped the hell out of him what with all the stupid little flying critters and the gag worthy story morals. Real life was not suppose to be like that….and yet, here he was stuck in some perverse forested locked room.

It was worse than being in a padded white room; at least in the white room scenario he wouldn't have had the illusion of being able to find a bleeding exit. But noo, the room they had stuck him in wasn't even a room! It was like a small piece of forest, with trees and vines and even a fucking babbling brook (and he says babbling because that is apparently what brooks do…don't ask him he's never got it either).

But getting back to his issues with this 'not-a room'- room… it just let his mind think that since he could not see the walls that kept him here, that there had to be a way to get around them and thus get out. So far he had not been able to prove this fact…and the result was him getting more and more frustrated and anxious.

Judging from the way that the sun set, followed by the rising moon and now the sun rise (and yes somehow this freaky ass room had the full sun/lunar rotation worked into it) it was the day after his meeting with their illustrious king and his enslavement to the winged prince. Dean was still incredibly pissy over that fact; sure he had sent a prayer up to ask the big man to spare him being stuck with the blond headed twit, but he had been hinting more along the lines of "oh, our mistake we'll let you go now" as opposed to, "Oh, father I like that one make him my slave". Yup, definite bout of miscommunication there.

Dean's inner grumblings were interrupted by a popping sound and appearance of said sparkly prince. When Dean was able to get his mouth shut from the shock of just how the boy had arrived, he managed to send his best 'don't fuck with me or I'll shoot you in your face' glare towards his visitor.

Of course annoying little shit that he was, the kid just ignored it (and yes Dean was aware the 'kid' was probably only a few years younger than Sam….maybe twentyish or so, but it made Dean feel better to use the condescending name…at least in his head).

Raidan (Dean was pretty sure that was what the kid had been called) sent him a cheerful smile and dropped some folded clothes on one of the many flat topped rocks located throughout his 'room'.

"Morning…how are you?" he asked. Dean sent him a suspicious look and refused to answer. The kid might sound genuine but he knew better…tricky little fairy.

Raidan's smile remained although it dimmed a little. Dean mentally yelled at himself for feeling a tad guilty at being the cause of that dimming. Hell, the kid was his owner; there was no way Dean was going to be one of those prisoners that developed that stalking something or other syndrome…nope not happening.

"Ok…if you don't want to talk that's your choice….here are some clothes that you should change into…those things you are wearing right now have no business being called clothing" Raidan stated scrunching his nose slightly as he looked over Dean's currently ripped and dirty jeans and tee shirt. He had lost his beloved leather jacket at some point between his abduction and introduction to Narnia.

He was trying not to think about that…he loved that jacket.

Dean cautiously walked closer and snatched the folded clothing before backing up as quickly as he could without making it look like he was scared of the smaller man. He wasn't…he was just being smart…that's all.

He let out a snort of disbelief when he unfolded the garments Radian had handed him; there was a slightly larger version of the capris he had seen the male fairies wearing- although the material didn't look quite as soft or rich. He was also provided with a large loose fitting shirt (the kind Dean had seen hippie or nature loving shmucks wear), for that he was relieved, he didn't fancy the idea of walking around shirtless like the fairies seemed to favor. Of course that might have had something to do with the large shimmering appendages sticking out their backs.

"You expect me to wear this?" he finally spoke raising an eye brow in challenge.

"Yes…is it not the right size?" Raidan asked matter-of-factly looking puzzled over Dean's objection.

"Wh-no...I mean yes, it's the right size. But there is no way in hell I'm going to dress like some fluffy fairy, Sparkles" Dean stumbled through the first part of his question.

"Why would that make you fluffy? I'm afraid I don't understand. Our other human slaves have worn them without growing fur…" Raidan answered looking at Dean with renewed concern.

"Wha?...no-" Dean stuttered out- great he was stuck with the sparkly version of Castiel…how nice.

He felt a brief stab of homesickness over the thought of his guardian-turned-friend. He wondered how Castiel was doing and if he had managed to deal with Raphael and the rest of his winged duche-bag brothers yet. He shook his head fiercely to bring himself back to the here and now. There was no point on worrying about what was going on back home…he would get back there soon he enough. Of that he was sure.

"No…I won't turn into a giant bunny over wearing them…I just don't want to. They aren't exactly my kinda clothes" Dean tried to explain to the confused fairy.

"Oh." Raidan answered cocking his head as if to ponder Dean's answer, "Well, too bad. You will wear them" he finally answered as if this was a given.

"No" Dean refused again, crossing his arms in defiance and feeling a tiny bit like a toddler throwing a hissy fit, but he didn't want to be here and he wasn't about to make it any easier on them. Maybe if he annoyed them enough they would send him home just to get rid of him…_or kill you_- his subconscious whispered to him. He decided to ignore it, what did it know anyway?

The petite fairy shifted from a bemused pleasant to terrifyingly angry in a matter of seconds, Dean took an unconscious step backwards at the sight of the angry expression.

"You will wear them and you will do as you are told. I may be kinder then the other trainers but you will not disrespect me by acting like a petulant child" Raidan snarled at him.

Dean swallowed but his stubborn pride kicked in and he forced himself to hold his ground, "or what?" he asked mockingly, "you'll glitter me to death?"

Raidan's expression changed once again from angry to blank, it was rather disconcerting if Dean was honest. "No, if my father decides I can't handle you there will be dire consequences for the both of us…if you survive his 'discipline' he will give you to Lucian…trust me when I tell you that you do not want that"

Dean paused a moment to consider what sparkles was telling him (hey he needed a nickname for the guy and that one was as good as the next). He had assumed he would be punished for remaining insolent but he hadn't thought that the king's son would be. This should be a good thing but one look at Raidan's face and the dread he could see in his eyes made Dean pause.

He reluctantly grabbed the garments he had tossed on the ground and grumpily moved behind one of the large trees in his room to put them on. He would wear the stupid clothes but he wasn't about to roll over and play obedient slave.

When he came back out Radian picked up his old clothes delicately holding them away from himself as though he might become infected. With a blink the dirty clothing disintegrated in a purple flame.

"Hey!" Dean cried out, it's not as if he really cared if the ratty pair of jeans and tee got destroyed but it just seemed like something worth protesting at the moment.

Raidan raised his eyebrow at Dean as if daring him to say more.

Dean decided against it settling on glowering at the fairy instead.

Raidan sighed sounding almost weary but snapped his fingers and a huge plate of steaming food and bowl of fruit appeared; Dean couldn't stop his stomach from growling. He hadn't eaten anything since the night he had been abducted…that was like a day and a half ago…he was freaking starving.

He looked over the offerings and couldn't really muster up the normal complaints he would have given over the healthy fair. For one there was no meat that he could see, although it did look like a lot of green. Thankfully there seemed to be some sort of lentil soup and large loaf of bread as well so it was better than nothing.

Raidan seemed amused over the ravenous look in Dean's eyes, "Go ahead eat…I will leave you these books to read for today. Read them I will be back tomorrow and we will discuss what you have read"

Dean barely spared the stack of books a look before returning his attention to stuffing as much food into his mouth as possible. The titles that he did happen to glance over where things like; "Tips and Training for proper behavior," "Fairy court decorum", "Rules of a servant."

When he glanced up again Raidan was gone. Dean could not help but feel a little disappointed over this fact. He quickly pushed those thoughts away…the only reason he was feeling like that was because being in this room was boring. That's it. It had nothing to do with the way the smaller male looked when he smiled. None what so ever.

Dean sighed again, eyeing the books cautiously as though they might jump out and attack him…well at least they might help alleviate the boredom he thought glumly.

What the hell was his life coming too? Who would have ever thought the great Dean Winchester would look forward to reading a book? (And one without naked woman at that)

He had to get out of here.

**5.****Resistance if Futile**

**-00-**

_While I wrought out these fitful Danaan rhymes, _

_My heart would brim with dreams about the times _

_When we bent down above the fading coals _

_And talked of the dark folk who live in souls _

_Of passionate men, like bats in the dead trees; _

_And of the wayward twilight companies _

_Who sigh with mingled sorrow and content, _

_Because their blossoming dreams have never bent _

_Under the fruit of evil and of good: _

_And of the embattled flaming multitude _

_Who rise, wing above wing, flame above flame, _

_And, like a storm, cry the Ineffable Name, _

_And with the clashing of their sword-blades make _

_A rapturous music, till the morning break _

_And the white hush end all but the loud beat _

_Of their long wings, the flash of their white feet_

_- Yeats; To Some I have talked With by the fire_

**-00-**

True to his word Raidan was back the next day, right on time…or at least Dean assumed he was right on time considering he had no watch and he had never bothered to learn how to tell time based on the moon/sun placement. He hadn't thought he would ever have need to learn that Robison Crusoe crap…once again he wished Sam was here.

Well, old Sam…he was pretty sure Soulless Sam wouldn't be much help in this situation. No, Soulless Sam would probably try tackling the glittery people and ripping their wings off…not that Dean hadn't considered this, he just had the intelligence to know that doing so was probably a bad idea. At least while he was vastly outnumbered and not entirely sure how to leave this place.

He had spent a large portion of last night trying to call Cas.…and when that failed he tried for Balthazar; knowing that dick he could probably help but just didn't want to. He had briefly wondered if Gabriel was still alive and this was just another one of his practical jokes, like the never ending Tuesday stint he had pulled on Sam. Of course he might have believed that had Lucifer not killed off the trickster angel.

A small part of him was hoping that the devil-death thing had been a huge ploy and the irritating angel was actually still alive. For Castiel of course….Dean didn't like the angel. Nope. Just looking out for Castiel and all that.

"Morning" Raidan greeted as he popped into existence once again. Dean really wanted to know how he did that, it seemed like a dead useful skill…mind you it made the whole shiny-fluttery wings a little useless….did they even fly? Or were they more decoration? And why was Dean thinking about how shiny the green eyed fairies wings were anyway? God, it was happening he was going insane.

Dean grunted back at him deciding that he wasn't going to return the greeting because it wasn't a good morning and he doubted very much that any morning in this evil place would ever be 'good'.

Raidan sighed but didn't comment on Dean's rudeness deciding to instead press on in his annoying chipper voice (ok, so it wasn't all that annoying it was actually kind of endearing but Dean would rather carve his own eyes out with a dulled spoon then admit that out loud). "Did you read the books I left?" he asked.

Dean decided to tell the truth instead of continuing to ignore the fairy. Truth be told he had been going out of his mind from the silence, he craved interaction (even if it was with his captor) just break the oppressive void of noise. "Yes" he admitted.

The smile that broke out on the fairies face should have spilt the guys face in half….it just wasn't _right _for someone to look so happy over such a small thing. Instantly Dean felt a little guilty for giving sparkles such a hard time but he was able to smother that impulse quickly. He had no reason to feel guilty…he wasn't the one holding someone just against their will.

"And?" Raidan pressed looking hopeful that Dean had at least done something he was told.

"It's bullshit" Dean replied crossing his arms.

The happy smile fell from the fairies face and he once again looked both frustrated and weary, "And why do you say that?" he asked. Dean could see his jaw flexing and felt a small vindictive amount of victory knowing that the fairy was probably as annoyed at him as he was the fairy.

"Who does that? The laws make no sense…seriously…leaving cream as an offering to appease Riddle? How lame is that? And if you think that I am about to kiss the ground every time one of you winged freaks walks by you can think again….oh and also…I'm not dressing you or bathing you or any of that shit…uh no way…" Dean ranted.

He missed the subtle flinch from the fairy across of him, at the word 'freak'.

'Why do you have to make this so difficult? I do not want to hurt you! I do not enjoy giving out punishment!" Raidan's cool demeanor finally broke at Dean's mulish expression, "What part of no choice do you not understand?"

Dean sneered back at the fairy, feeling the need to lash out and wound, "Just how weak are you? Do you not have a backbone? Happy to do whatever daddy tells you too? " he flung back at the fairy this time he didn't miss the way Raidan withdrew as though slapped.

"You have no idea what you are talking about…no idea" the fairy said softly. Dean went to make another sarcastic comment but when he looked up at the fairy, Raidan was no longer there.

**6.****Punishment fit for a criminal **

**-00-**

_Up the airy mountain _  
_Down the rushy glen, _  
_We daren't go a-hunting, _  
_For fear of little men_

_Excerpt: "The Fairies" by William Allingham _

**-00-**

Dean hadn't seen his fairy (whoa…when did Raidan become his fairy?) ok, scratch that Dean hadn't seen the sparkly winged duche-bag in over a week, not since their fight. If that is what you wanted to call it because Dean usually only considered something a fight if punches were thrown- he wasn't some teenage girl who decided a few cruel words meant the end of the world.

Ok, so he was lying again. Truth was he sort of felt like a major ass after Raidan had popped out of existence (what? He had never grown out of the child's belief that others had no life outside of him…so sue him…anyway back to the story). Sure, he was angry and frustrated with being kidnapped-or was it fairy napped?—but he might have taken his frustration out on Sparkles more than he had meant to.

And judging by the fairies continued absence the imp had taking those words to heart. Damn. Dean was starting to actually really miss the green eyed fairy. He had by now explored every inch of his room-not a room, memorized every tree, rock and flower. He can admit it…he was bored, bored and very, very lonely.

He had never been good at being by himself, hence the reason he had dragged Sam kicking and screaming back into the hunting business…he just didn't _do _solitude all that well. And after almost a week of not seeing or hearing from anyone, he was ready to fall down on his knees and beg for forgiveness (well until he saw Raidan and got his back up once again).

His food showed up and the empty plates disappeared like magic, clean clothes appeared in the morning…his dirty clothes disappeared without a sound. Life ticked on.

This was why when he heard the familiar popping sound of someone arriving he had to restrain himself from jumping for joy as he walked (okay so ran) towards where he had heard the sound. To his surprise it wasn't Raidan standing there at all (and why did that fact bother him?), instead it was a petite brunette fairy with a mass of curly hair.

She was pretty and more importantly there was a kindness in her eyes that Dean had only seen so far in Raidan's eyes. He kept his distance watching her with guarded curiosity. He was dying to ask who she was and why she was here….most importantly why she had come instead of his green-eyed fairy, but he didn't. He just waited to see what she wanted.

"You must be Dean" the brunette said. She gave off a kind but strict librarian vibe. Dean wondered for a second why he wasn't all that attracted to her. She was without a doubt beautiful, and before this fiasco Dean had always found the slightly repressed, bookish type irresistible…but nothing.

He shrugged and chalked it up to the fact that she had wings, studiously ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that told him that Raidan had wings and that hadn't caused his libido to shut down.

Nope best to deal with this the Winchester way….ignore it.

Dean gave her what he thought was a charming smile and answered, "Yup" popping the p. Apparently his charms were a little rusty as the fairy just shot him an unimpressed look.

"Hermione" she introduced herself and handed him a fresh set of clothes, "get dressed, I have orders that you are to attend a showing today" she stated.

Dean snatched the clothes from her and hastily changed before asking, "a showing?" he asked getting a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Yes, Raidan will meet you there. The King wants to see how well you are trained at this point…." She trailed off before giving him a harsh glare, one that made him want to take a few steps back. "I don't know what you said to the prince but let me tell you this…you had better not screw this up today. You're neck isn't the only one on the line…and if you cause him anymore pain I. Will. End. You" she finished the last off in barely over a whisper, but Dean felt a chill go up his spine.

He wanted to bristle at her implications and snap back at her but one look at her expression had him rethinking that urge.

"Come on" She said grabbing his upper arm and dragging him towards a large tree…as soon as they approached it the tree disappeared and a doorway reappeared in its place. Dean mentally catalogued the spot as he was pulled (dragged) out of the room down the decadent hallway.

After a few minutes they came to a stop causing Dean to look up. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat. Raidan was standing a few feet from him. His long hair was pulled back in an intricate braid, gold thread woven in-between the dark strands. As was normal for the fairy he was without a shirt but the pants he was wearing were a rich dark green color that contrasted with his pale skin. Dean had to shake his head to pull his eyes away from the beautiful man in front of him…what the hell was wrong with him?

There was one major difference between this Raidan and the Raidan that he had seen previously though. Usually Raidan's green eyes shone with mischief or barely suppressed amusement, the Raidan in front of him eye's were filled with nothing but dread, Dean found he really didn't like the change.

"Please behave" Raidan said quietly to Dean as he moved to stand beside him, "Just don't say and thing and keep your head down…"

Dean wanted to make a snide comment but they were moving forward before he had the chance, when they came to a stop, it was in front of the same throne Dean had seen those many days ago.

"Son…how does is the training go?" the cold voice of King Riddle asked.

"It is going father…while we still have a ways to go he is progressing well" Raidan answered in a formal tone. Dean was shocked at how well the fairy was able to lie to his father…there was no trace of deceit in his voice, when Dean for one knew he was lying (considering they hadn't been training at all and the few times that Raidan had tried Dean had refused).

"Is that so?" King Riddle asked his tone sweet…instantly it put Dean on edge, he could tell it did the same to Raidan as he felt the fairy stiffen slightly beside him.

"Yes father" Raidan answered politely.

"Hmmm….that is good. Then again humans are really rather stupid and easy to train. But at least this one is pretty" the king said in a mocking tone.

Raidan didn't answer him, just tightened his grip on Dean's arm.

"What do you think Lucian?" Riddle asked looking over to the blond fairy from last week.

"Are you sure he is capable of thinking" Dean muttered under his breath. He really hadn't meant to say that out loud much less have anyone hear it…unfortunately what he meant and what happened were two different things entirely.

"Did it speak?" Riddle asked turning those chilling red eyes back to where Dean was standing. Raidan's posture was now taut with tension, the dread having been replaced with a small amount of fear.

Neither Dean nor Raidan answered the question causing Riddle to move towards Dean and grip his chin tightly between his long spidery fingers forcing his head up. "I asked a question mongrel" he hissed.

Raidan moved his hand to touch the King's shoulder, "Father…" he said quietly but it sounded more like a plea.

That desperate note in the prince's voice snapped what little restraint Dean had, "Oh yes your great winged highness. The mongrel did speak…I was simply wondering if you're little attack mutt was _able_ to too think for himself or if he can only follow orders like the rest of your trained mutts" Dean replied snidely. He had always been one to act without thinking it through…

He felt a brief stab of satisfaction when he saw the king's red eyes widen in surprise at his nerve, that satisfaction however was short lived as the surprise was quickly replaced with fury.

"You dare?" The king hissed dangerously.

"Father…please, he didn't mean it…he does not know what he says. Please father it is my fault…I have been lax with his training…" Raidan suddenly interjected stepping in front of Dean as if to shield him from his father's hateful glare, his voice desperate and pleading.

The king's gaze did not lose any of its anger but it suddenly became more calculating, "Perhaps you are correct son, perhaps I have been too lenient on you and your apparent love for these pathetic creatures" Dean suppressed a shudder at the cruel undertone in the king's voice, this was not good….

"Tell me son, do you care enough to take your slaves punishment yourself? I do believe it has been too long- since you have apparently forgotten what happens when you cross me" Riddle hissed the last bit.

Dean saw Raidan's face pale but when the Prince spoke there was nothing to betray his true emotion, "Yes father I accept" he stated his voice flat and dead.

Riddle's eyes widened minutely and Dean could tell that he was surprised, obviously not expecting his son to accept the challenge. Dean swore he saw something that could almost pass for regret in the red eyes before it disappeared completely.

"Very well…Lucian" he demanded, Dean did not like the gleeful look on the blond fairies face. He noted that all of the other occupants in the room had fallen deadly quiet.

Hermione skittered up silently and grabbed hold of Dean's arm, placing a quick hand on Raidan's lower back before dragging Dean back. Dean tried to catch her eye to see what was going on but she refused to look at him.

"Bind him" the King ordered his face blank.

Lucian and another fairy moved forward and grabbed Raidan on either side. A third fairy moved behind him and using the same vine that Dean had been tied up in last week, quickly bound the fairies wings tightly together before pushing him forward so that he was kneeling on the floor.

Dean didn't understand…or at least he didn't want to…surely the nothing would happen to the prince? He was the king's son after all….

"My lord?" A dark haired fairy asked Riddle, looking all together to happy with what was happening.

"Until I tell you to stop, Bella" the king answered and this time Raidan did shudder but he didn't say anything.

Bella moved behind the kneeling prince with a large wooden switch in her hands, Dean jumped at the sound of wood hitting skin and he wasn't the only one.

Hermione let out a soft whimper beside him while someone else in the room gasped, Raidan said nothing. He said nothing as a second and third hit fell…and that was only the beginning.

It wasn't until his lower back was covered in red welts and a small trickle of blood where the skin had broken slid down his back did the prince let out a soft groan. And still Bella didn't stop and the king just stood watching impassively.

When Raidan's body swayed forward the King finally held up his hand, "Enough" he stated and a disappointed looking Bella stepped back. Lucian and the second fairy did not release the bloodied fairy's body instead hauled him up so he was more or less standing again.

The king smiled and stepped forward cupping the prince's face in his long hands in an almost loving manner, "Ah…my son…so stubborn. This will be the last warning you will get. Next time you will not be so lucky. Next time, I will simply kill your slave _and _that pathetic creature you try to protect…understood?"

Dean saw Raidan's jaw tightened but he answered softly, "Yes father"

"Good…take him to his rooms…send Pomfrey to clean him up." Riddle ordered before looking up at the rest of the room, "What are you waiting for? Get out!" he ordered causing the crowd of onlookers to scatter.

Hermione wasted no time in dragging Dean out of the room and back to where he had been staying. When they were safely back in his room, Hermione wheeled around to face him her face contorted in anger, "He saved your life you know" she spat at him.

Dean didn't understand what she was talking about and his confusion must have shown on his face for Hermione answered it.

"The punishment a slave receives for talking back to the king is death. By accepting punishment in your stead Raidan saved your ungrateful miserable little life" she stated the words falling like poison from her lips. Dean forced himself not to cower in front of the enraged fairy.

"He won't be able to do it again…maybe you should think about that instead of acting like a petulant child" she said glaring at him, "or next time the king will not be the only one out for your hide" she finished before promptly disappearing.

Dean sank back exhausted against the trunk of a large tree…thinking about her words. But even without the threat to his life he couldn't get the picture of the bloodied kneeling prince out of his head.

And for once he didn't try to push the guilt away.

**7.****Coming to terms**

_-oo-_

_The wall is silence, the grass is sleep, tall trees of _

_peace their vigil keep and the Fairy of Dreams with moth wings_

_furled, plays softly on her flute to the drowsy world_

_-oo-_

Dean didn't expect to see Raidan the next day, so he thought it was perfectly forgivable if he maybe-sort of let out a girly shriek of surprise when the fairy popped into view. He also thought it was perfectly excusable if he stood their gaping at the green eyed fey with his mouth wide open.

"…you-you're…wha…how?" he tried to voice just how confused he was over the fact that the beautiful boy who he had seen only yesterday bleeding and broken could be standing before him with amusement dancing in his eyes—without a scratch on him. Of course most things about this place seemed to defy logic.

"Good morning" Raidan replied his voice once again chipper, though Dean saw a faint shadow in his expressive eyes.

Still feeling horribly guilty for what he had witnessed yesterday, Dean decided to for-go the bad-ass persona for once, "Morning" he mumbled back. And with that one deceptively simple word it was like he had opened the flood gates. "…I-Look…I didn't mean to…I...sorry sparkles" he stumbled out a less then eloquent apology.

Raidan studied him for a brief moment before waving off any further attempts of Dean's to speak recognizable English, "Its fine" he stated nonchalantly.

"It's fine?" Dean asked incredulously, he really didn't understand how being beaten nearly unconscious by your psychotic father was fine…and he had complained about his dad's child raising abilities….

Raidan shrugged looking uncomfortable, "It's fine…I've had worse" he stated quietly before clearing his throat and looking up with far more confidence then he had before, "but you need to at least be able to fake the fact that you are obedient, I will not be allowed to step in next time"

Dean swallowed but nodded. He would have agreed even if it wasn't his ass on the line…he really didn't want to see the Prince like that again. Crap…he was totally getting that stocking thing syndrome…

Seeing Dean nod, the subject was dismissed, at least for the moment and Dean began his training in earnest. A small voice in the back of his head smugly noted how he really didn't even mind all that much.

Over the next two weeks Dean and Raidan fell into a comfortable pattern. After Raidan had explained just what was expected of a personal slave (and really it wasn't exactly rocket science) Dean had done his best to follow those expectations. The tasks themselves were easy enough….well at least until Dean's emotions started toying with him that is.

Still Dean managed to smother these foreign, confusing feelings and carry out the tasks with relatively little embarrassment…true he had turned so red in the face the first time he had helped bath the prince that Raidan had asked, voice full of concern if he was feeling okay.

Yup. Feeling positively perky…literally. Of course Dean hadn't said that, just nodded and made some lame excuse about the steam from the bath making the room really warm, Raidan had given him a weird look but didn't comment. Something Dean was extremely grateful for.

It wasn't that Dean was freaked out about thinking that another guy was attractive or anything…he had experimented a time or two after a trying hunt with a random stranger he picked up in a bar. He could appreciate the hard, linear planes of another man's body. No, the reason that his incredibly reactive body was bothering him was the fact that he getting incredibly turned on by his 'master' (and didn't that just sound like some kinky bdsm thing….).

Turned on by a magical-kidnapping creature. Dean didn't do that…there was no mixing business with pleasure. You didn't sleep with other hunters, and you definitely didn't sleep with the creatures you are hunting. (Hello Anna and Ruby anyone?). Yup, that never leads any where good.

Still even without the whole smoking hot body and incredibly uncomfortable intimate situations thing going on, he was finding that he genuinely liked the male fairy. Once he took the time to actually get to know Sparkles, he found that the fairy was actually pretty funny….and not in the Castiel way where Dean just laughed _at_ him…but funny in the way where Dean was actually laughing _with _him.

This fact possibly freaked Dean out even more…if it had just been purely physical- Dean probably could have pushed it off as being a male and having an over active sex drive, but actually liking to spend time with the green eyed man without the promise of physical gratification was not something he could just sweep under the rug. The only other time that he had felt this way was with Lisa….and well look how well that turned out.

Still…he was slowly becoming resigned to the fact that getting home might not be quite as simple as he had hoped. For one thing although he still desperately wanted to return to that podunk little town, he couldn't help worrying about leaving Raidan behind to face the wrath of Dean's escape. See…feelings and shit just complicated stuff.

Dean was sitting silently, staring out a large glass pane window in the Princes rooms while Raidan read lying back on a large plush looking rug (apparently the prince preferred the human decorations over the natural decor-that most rooms in the palace were done in) when something that had been nagging him for the past week popped into his head.

Deciding that he might as well try and at least satisfy his curiosity he decided to ask, "Sparkles…" (Dean still refused to call the prince by his name or title when they were alone, oddly enough he didn't think Raidan minded).

Raidan's head shot up, "Yes?" he asked still somewhat distracted.

"What did Riddle mean when he said 'the one that you protect?" Dean asked, he knew he probably shouldn't have asked but his curiosity wouldn't let up.

Raidan didn't answer immediately, in fact the silence stretched so long that Dean was sure that he wasn't going to answer. He was however proven wrong.

"…when I was younger—I believe about seven or eight in your human way of counting…" Raidan began. Dean wondered for a second how humans and fairies counted differently but held off in favor of listening to the rest of what Raidan was saying.

"…I made the mistake of befriending one of the palace's slaves…of course my father found out and was furious. As punishment he made my friend my whipping boy" Raidan continued softly.

Dean felt his stomach clench at the term, he was pretty sure he knew what Raidan meant but he had to clarify it…he had never been that good at remembering stuff like that.

"Whipping boy?" Dean asked hesitantly, both wanting and not wanting an explanation.

"Yes…" Raidan replied softly, "For every time I disappoint or anger my father Neville receives punishment. The odd time, like earlier this week my father will give it to me instead but most times it is Neville that pays the price" Raidan admitted his face twisted with guilt.

Suddenly Dean felt like even more of an ass for his comment about 'having no backbone' a few weeks ago. He unfortunately was not shocked by the cruelty of the king…he had seen too much evil in his time for it to surprise him anymore, but it still hurt him to see the self loathing in the fairies green eyes.

Dean didn't know what he could say that would make it better…because really what was there to say? Sorry your father is such a sadistic psychopath?—really not all that uplifting, or better yet; it's not your fault—yeah definitely not at all cliché.

Instead he just stood up and walked over to where the prince was sitting on the rug. He didn't bother saying anything instead just sat down beside the fairy and picked up one of the discarded books.

The rest of the evening was spent reading in silence. But despite the lack of words…he knew that the prince understood.

**8.****More than a master**

**-oo-**

_Who knows what secrets fairies like to keep?_

_Perhaps they whisper of the follies of humankind_

**-00-**

The first time it happened it was completely unexpected. Or at least that was what Dean told himself….it wasn't like he had sat up the previous night like a lovesick hormonal girl and planned out their wedding, house and two kids or anything. Nor was he like a horny pubescent teen who had sat up the night before and wanked imaging all sorts of dirty-porn worthy things…okay, so he had spent the night somewhere in the middle of the two extremes…but still it's just easier to say that the kiss was completely unexpected and leave it at that.

They had been dancing around each other for the better part of a month, sneaking glances at one another when they thought the other one wasn't looking, then quickly looking away and faking nonchalance when they were caught. They both knew what they were doing, but neither of them worked up the nerve to do anything about it.

Well, until that one sunny afternoon that is. Raidan had decided that he wanted to get away from the palace for a bit so with the company of Hermione (who was not only his best fairy friend but the daughter of the cruel dark haired fairy who had whipped the prince…Dean didn't ask and neither Hermione or Raidan said anything about it) and Dean, he was permitted to venture a few miles to the lake.

Raidan had told him that the crystal clear body of water was still on palace grounds but far enough away to allow some semblance of privacy…apparently it had been one of Hermione and his favorite haunts as children (and no Dean was NOT jealous over this fact…that would be irrational).

By this point in time Dean considered Raidan a very good friend…that in itself was a bit of a novelty, truth-be-told. Dean had never really had any truly close friends, his family's business didn't allow for it; and what few friends he did have had a habit of winding up dead.

With hunting, sometimes it was just easier to have as few ties as possible, considering even those few ties often got tangled and broken… So, the fact that Dean saw the smaller fairy as a friend was truly astonishing.

What was more astonishing was the fact that Dean knew that it was not one sided. So when Raidan mentioned the trip to the lake with only him and Hermione as company the thought of escaping barely crossed Dean's mind. Oh it was there for a brief second, but it was scarily easy to find an excuse to dismiss it as 'not the right time'. This was something that Dean really didn't want to think too hard on.

So he didn't.

The morning was actually one of the most fun mornings that Dean can remember having. The sun was out and it felt nice and warm on his bare skin…after the initial bashfulness (and since when was he bashful?) about swimming sans clothes, Dean found that he was rather comfortable with skinny dipping alongside the two naked fairies.

And if he happened to stare at the naked form of the prince more than the prince's naked girl-friend….well who was he harming? It wasn't like his infamous womanizer reputation had followed him to Narnia after all.

It was about half an hour after a lazy picnic lunch (and wasn't that sappy and perfect storybook material) that Hermione decided that she was going to nap in the sun while Raidan convinced a rather reluctant Dean to get back in the lake for another swim (reluctant because despite the healthy fare packed for lunch Dean still stuffed himself). Ever the gentlemen he was.

Of course in retrospect perhaps play fighting with the man he was seriously crushing on and trying to deny the fact he was crushing on him, was not the best idea-especially when both of them were swimming completely naked.

Again with the acting and not thinking thing.

It really didn't take long for Dean to freeze up while having the prince in a loose choke hold, belatedly realizing that the Prince could likely feel just how much Dean was enjoying their play fighting. He didn't know what to do- hence the freezing…which again looking back on things, pressing the evidence of his excitement against the Prince's back was probably not the best way to hide this fact.

What he was not expecting—despite the furtive looks he had seen the prince casting his way throughout the last several weeks was for the prince to use the moment to break his hold and spin around to face him. Sure, he had expected the prince to break the hold and then run shrieking assault and treason from the lake….but somehow breaking the hold and spinning to press closer had never been in the plausible mind scenarios.

And yet that was what happened.

Even more surprising was the fact that Dean was made aware that he wasn't the only one enjoying their 'wrestling.'

Raidan stared at him for a long moment and then leaned forward and captured Dean's lips in a heated kiss. There was nothing delicate or magical about it…it was hard, needy and wet….and so incredibly hot. Dean didn't hesitate in responding with an equally passionate kiss of his own and soon teeth, tongues and lips were mashing together…fighting to dominate the kiss.

Dean was not going to say who won. It wasn't important…at least that was what he had decided to go with….

The kissing and underwater groping lasted for no more than a few hurried minutes, before they were startled apart by a rather loud cough. Of course Hermione had chosen to wake up at that moment and make her presence known…somehow, Dean was coming to the opinion that he really didn't care for the whole repressed librarian thing after all. Damn prudes.

Hermione's cheeks were slightly flushed so Dean knew that she had witnessed at least a little bit of their…er…exploration. That made him smirk (hey he was still a Winchester after all…he had participated in his number of threesomes or coupling with voyeuristic tendencies in his day). Raidan on the other hand looked flustered and a tad embarrassed…which of course being the ginormous sap he was being turned into—he found adorable.

And wasn't that just horrifying in itself…that he could think the word adorable without wanting to vomit much less think it about the green eyed fairy he was currently embracing. Oh god! he was becoming Sam with a soul….kill him now, next thing you know he would be rescuing wounded dogs and falling in love with vets (that totally sounded like something the earlier version of his brother would do- he had always been the sensitive type).

Both men reluctantly got out of the lake and when Hermione mentioned the time of day had re-donned their clothing (something Dean was rather remiss about) before heading back to the castle. Dean had once again slipped into his pretending subservience role until they were safely behind closed doors.

They didn't talk about it….but after he had gotten the prince ready for bed (and maybe copped a feel or two ignoring Raidan's admonishing looks) and went to return to his own quarters; Raidan had stopped him by grabbing a hold of his hand.

Dean had paused somewhat surprised by the move and was still too shocked to respond to the soft kiss the Prince had placed on his lips. "Good night, Dean" the fairy said before releasing him.

Dean didn't even try to hide his contented smile as he made his way back to his room.

Good night indeed.

More time passed with stolen kisses, hurried touches and quiet conversations. These things became part of their daily routine (done of course behind closed doors, or secluded spots where they wouldn't risk being caught). If Dean was being honest he hadn't felt this happy even when he had been with Lisa and Ben.

Back then he was always looking over his shoulder for the next monster to find and attack them…with Raidan it was different. True they were still looking over their shoulders in fear of being caught by Raidan's father or one of his many spies, but it was different in the fact that they were both shouldering the burden.

Raidan was looking out for Dean as much as Dean was looking out for the playful fairy. It was oddly comforting.

Most of their alone time was spent not talking…but not all of it. They had a fair share of both light and heavy conversations. Bantering with the fairy was almost like foreplay for them…but it didn't mean that they completely avoided talking about the painful subjects. That as another new thing for Dean…he had always been the type to internalize things, bury them and try and pretend they didn't exist.

He'd done it when he got back from Hell….and he could admit he did it when faced with the new version of his brother; so it was a completely new experience to find himself talking about them with the green eyed fairy. But once again Dean found confided things he would never have to mention anyone else without even a thought…and all it took was one soulful look from those large green eyes. He wondered if maybe Raidan had some super secret truth telling fairy mojo, then again if the prince did it was only him. Dean never felt the need to spill his heart out to any of the other winged twits.

He was so screwed.

It wasn't just one way though. He told Raidan how he thought Sam was permanently locked in Satan's box only to find out he was back but irreversibly changed. Raidan told him about growing up with his father and the sadistic rules the man set. Dean talked about his own cold and distant dad while Raidan admitted that despite his father's cruelness and the horrible things he had done, that the fairy still loved him.

Dean could understand this. Riddle was Raidan's family. Dean understood standing by your family despite not agreeing or liking what they had done or become.

It was three months after the lake kiss (because well, 'lake grope' just didn't have the same ring to it) that the fairy prince admitted to Dean that he liked the hunter way more then he should…he admitted to possibly falling past like. He didn't say t_he_ word, he didn't need to…Dean understood. Dean had returned the sentiment with a gruff, "me too".

Enough was said. They both understood what was left unsaid.

Not long after that they were lying naked together, drifting peacefully in their post orgasm haze when Dean asked the fairy if he would leave given the chance. Raidan didn't answer for a long time…at first Dean though he had fallen asleep and missed the question.

But then Raidan did answer, and although it was the answer Dean had expected- it still weighed heavy. Raidan said he had considered it many times in the past but it wasn't an option. He had nowhere to go. Dean wanted to deny this fact…that the fairy could come back and stay with him…but he knew that it was a just a frivolous dream. Dean was a hunter…who spent a time with other hunters...hunters who would shoot first and ask later, not to mention there was Sam.

Raidan went on to list other reasons why he couldn't…that his father would never let him go without a fight; that there were those who would pay the price if he left. He didn't list names but they both knew who…Neville, Hermione…whatever other slave was unfortunate enough to be in sight.

The reasons made sense. They were practical and logical but they did nothing to dissipate the crushing heaviness Dean felt in his chest.

**9.****Decisions to be made**

**-OO-**

_We the fairies_

_Blithe and antic,_

_Of dimensions not giagantic,_

_Though the moonshine mostly keep us_

_Oft in orchards frisk and peep us- Thomas Randolph_

**-00-**

Despite the impossibility of the situation hanging over them, Dean truly found a silver of happiness with the green eyed fairy. He kind of understood what all those sappy teenage romantic comedies were about…all about when hate turned to…well, turned.

Of course since he was Dean and for some reason life just didn't want to leave him alone, their mutual happiness did not last. They had been careful with their activities….but somehow they were not careful enough.

Someone had snitched…and it happened only shortly after Dean had thought he had finally convinced Raidan to consider looking for a way out. Of course the King finding out about them ended any chance for such a plan.

There was nothing Raidan could do…it was probably lucky that the King hadn't disowned his own son and sentenced him to death. He got off with only being beaten nearly to death. It was only a small blessing that Neville happened to be travelling with a group of fairies and slaves to another part of the kingdom that spared his life; at least for the time being.

Dean was not to be so lucky.

The King had sentenced him to death…which was why he now found himself chained in the dark, mildew dungeons of the palace (it was one thing that most fairy tales got right, that Dean really wished they hadn't. It might have been a little naïve of him but he had really been hoping that the King subscribed to the 'last meal' thing that the U.S. corporal punishment laws did). No such luck.

In truth Dean was terrified. He had faced death so many times that he had lost count…but he had never wanted to die like this. When he pictured his own death it had always been something heroic or at least happened in the midst of some epic battle. Not chained and lead to the slaughter.

Not, however far away he was from his brother, and home. Not in front of his lover who would no doubt be forced to watch. No this was not how he had imagined it at all.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting in the dank, foul smelling cell when he something caused him to squint his eyes. That something happened to be a soft light that moving through the darkness towards his cell. It took him a few minutes for his eyes to readjust to the light before he was able to recognize Raidan's eyes peering out from underneath long messy black hair.

Black hair that Dean had grown to love. Especially running his fingers through it. God he was becoming a maudlin depressing shmuck.

"A-Are you okay?" Raidan asked softly as if fearing the answer.

Dean let out a snort, masking his own fear at the situation with a bit of black humor, "Yeah…think their saving this beautiful body for the big event"

Raidan winced at Dean's casual referral to his own quartering.

He glanced around the darkened room for a second to make sure that they were truly alone, "I can't stay long or they will notice that I am gone…but I am going to get you out of this...I promise" he whispered determination written all over his shadowed face.

Dean really didn't know whether or not to believe him…"What about you? What will happen if I escape? And what about the others?"

"I will make sure that they are safe…and don't worry about me, I can take care of myself" Raidan answered waving away Dean's concerns.

"I can't leave you like that….your father won't just sit back if I escape" Dean insisted, not liking what the fairy was saying at all.

Raidan shrugged but said nothing to that.

They heard the sound of a door slamming at the other end of the dungeon and Raidan quickly withdrew from where he was pressed against the cell bars.

"Don't worry…I will fix this" he whispered before blowing out the candle and disappearing back into the inky darkness.

There was nothing Dean could do to stop Raidan from carrying out whatever reckless plan the prince was thinking of.

One thing was for sure, he knew he was not going to like this plan.

**10.****Fae Forgetfulness **

**-00-**

_Come away, O human child!  
To the waters and the wild  
With a fairy, hand in hand,  
For the world's more full of weeping  
than you can understand._

_Excerpt from Yeat's Stolen Child _

-00-

Raidan approached the dilapidated hut with a fare amount of trepidation. For as long as he could remember he had heard stories warning young fairies away from the witch. Whispers said that the old, crippled fairy was actually the Graerie in disguise and only the very desperate went and sought her help.

Unfortunately at the moment, that was what Raidan was…very desperate. As far as rumor could be trusted the witch was said to look upon your soul and either deem you worthy of her 'help' or unworthy. It was safe to say that being unworthy was not a good thing.

There had been more than one unlucky soul who had vanished shortly after asking for the witches help. Of course even when she did help you there was always a condition to her help. It was not necessarily something given to her as payment but there was usually something that you lost if she granted you what you needed. Still it wasn't like he had another option.

There was no way that he could help Dean escape without his father simply finding the blond hunter again, and there was no way that Raidan could spare those he cared about from his father's wrath if he did set Dean free. But then again letting the hunter die was not an option.

So here he was.

The rickety wooden door swung open before he had even raised his hand to knock, revealing a dark, gloomy interior that smelt oddly of iron within. He quickly suppressed the picture of where Dean was being kept from his mind. It would not do any good to dwell on it right now.

He had less than twenty four hours to free Dean before it would be too late. As was typical of his father, the king had wanted the execution to be big and garish…flouting his iron fist rules in front of everyone once again. As if they weren't already afraid to breath wrong in his presence.

Raidan knew that Dean had been horrified to see the lashings that he had received for disobeying his father but in truth Raidan got far less of a punishment than anyone else would have in his shoes. His father could be truly terrifying when he wanted to be.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come in" a soft voice startled him from his thoughts.

When he stepped in the room the door shut behind him, he tried not to see this as an ominous sign. The voice and the person that the voice belonged to did not match its gentle cadence. While the voice was soft and as musical as any of the fairies, the woman speaking was twisted and grotesque to look at.

She was twisted and disfigured in a different manner then his father was, while his father's appearance was without a doubt a monstrosity, it was more or less still recognizable as a fairies body. He could not say the same for the woman in front of him.

She was missing one of her wings, while what remained of the other was tattered and torn. Her stature was short even for a fey and her back hunched. What remained of her hair was greasy and matted, the same state of care could be applied to her teeth, skin and clothing. What was most disturbing about her appearance (as it was with his father's) was her rheumy colored eyes. They seemed to focus on Raidan and yet on nothing. It was very unnerving.

He opened his mouth to tell her why he came but she cut him off. "I know why you came princling….and I have what you need…" she paused and stared blankly at him for a long moment before continuing, "I have decided you are worthy of my help".

Apparently some gossip was true. Raidan did his best not to squirm while the witch hobbled over to a dusty shelf and removed a stoppered glass vial. The vial appeared to be full of what looked like black sand. She hobbled back and handed it to him.

"This will solve your problem…sprinkle it on the person you wish to hide and they will be forgotten by those who seek them with ill intent." She stated. Raidan couldn't help but smile, that was perfect…if he could make his father and his men forget about Dean, Neville and even Hermione they could leave without worry….he could leave! He could be with Dean!

But before he got to swept up in his joy the witch spoke again, "…there is a draw back to the ash…" she trailed off sounding all together far too happy about this fact, "…the person it is used on will not remember anything about the user and.." she continued before Raidan could try and come up with a possible loop-hole, "it can only be used by the person I give it too…which would be you…can you live with this?".

Raidan swallowed at the thought of Dean not being able to remember him…not being able to remember any of their time together. He felt his chest constrict but stubbornly pushed it aside, the choice was between this and dean's death. He knew what he would choose.

He felt the same pain in his chest at the thought that his only real friends would not be able to remember him but again for their safety he would sacrifice their support. He knew that he would accept the powder. That he would return and sneak down to the dungeon tonight to free Dean. He would not tell him about the powder until he had smuggled him out of the fairy realm. Only then would he dose him.

He would return and do the same to both Hermione and Neville when he returned the next day with the rest of the group…only then would he use the powder himself. He knew that using it on himself would not wipe his memory…only the memories of those he cared about. But what other choice did he have?

"I accept" he answered before he could come up with a reason to not take it.

"Excellent" the witch smiled a toothless smile and handed the vial over.

He gave her a quick bow and hastily retreated from her abode moving as quickly as he could to return to the palace…the excuse that he wished to spend time at the lake would only last for so long and he needed to get back to Dean.

He did not hear the witch whisper to his retreating back, "Good luck princling…may you live with the consequences"

Raidan waited until the palace was all but silent- the sun having set hours earlier and most of the palace inhabitants gone off to visit Morpheus, before he donned the large cloak and slipped from his room. He had 'bumped' into one of the fairies charged to guarding the dungeons earlier and in their scrambling apology pocketed their set of keys.

He was taking a risk he knew relying on the fact that the same guard would not check on his prisoner before falling asleep that night but he was pretty sure the odds were in his favor. The Guard, Goyle was inherently lazy and seldom carried out any of his duties how he was supposed to.

When he arrived at the bottom of the slippery twisting staircase that led from the kitchens to the dungeons; he was in luck, Goyle was slumped against the far wall and his loud snores filled the hall way outside the numerous cells. Dean was the only prisoner down here at the moment.

Raidan had already sprinkled the powder on Hermione and attached one of the ports to her (he had stolen the ports weeks ago as even before he met Dean he had enjoyed leaving the fairy realm to explore the mortal one when he was sure he would not be missed). It had ripped him apart seeing her disappear and he only prayed that wherever she ended up she would be able to live a safe and happy life (thankfully their wings were invisible when they were in the mortal realm...he didn't think she would want to explain her wings upon waking).

He held up the single candle that he was using to see his way through the murky darkness when he heard, a croaky "Sparkles?" coming from the cell he was approaching.

"Dean" he said not bothering to hide the relief he felt at seeing the hunter still in one piece. "How are you doing?" he asked cringing internally at the stupid question.

Dean sent a wire smirk his way as if to say 'I noticed you stupid question but I won't comment on it', "Oh you know- just awesome…always wanted to do the whole man in the iron mask thing…one more thing to mark off my check list"

Raidan just looked at him with a confused raise of his eye brow…iron mask? Must be a human thing, he shrugged it off before taking out the ring of keys and unlocking the cell door.

"W-what are you doing?" Dean asked a mixture of relief and concern. Relief because he was getting out of this cell without being torn apart, concern because Riddle would have to be an idiot not to know who let him out….and he was pretty sure the king was no idiot…cruel, sadistic ass sure. Idiot not so much.

"Hurry up" Raidan hissed at him and although apprehensive to exactly what Raidan had planned Dean did as asked. He remained silent as Raidan led him out of the dungeon and through the kitchens. He didn't ask when they stopped in the corner of the huge kitchen and Raidan knelt down to remove a threadbare rug revealing a trap door.

Dean was totally feeling like he was in one of those spy movies where there were tunnels and hidden passageways that allowed the protagonist to escape at the last minute…because essentially that was what was happening. Not that he was complaining…he'd rather end up a cliché protagonist then a dead one.

They didn't speak as Dean followed the fairy through the cramped, musty tunnel to finally reach the end, Dean almost did something as lame as gasping when he saw 'the' lake revealed after they had exited.

"Why are we here?" he asked wondering just what was going on in the fairies pensive head.

"Just wanted to see it one last time…." Raidan stated looking over the calm water. He didn't tell Dean he wanted to see it one last time with the hunter-while the hunter still knew what it represented. He wasn't planning on tell Dean what he was planning before doing it. Dean would just argue…Raidan didn't want their last moments together to be them fighting.

He was going to send the hunter back; he had to stay long enough to make sure Neville was safe. He hoped the group would get back by the morning. Thankfully after Raidan sprinkled the dust no one would remember there was suppose to be a human up for execution in the morning…including Dean himself.

Dean must have seen something in the fairies expression because he was starting to become worried himself, "Hey….are you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

Raidan sent him a strained smile but nodded; the green eyed man reached out and pulled Dean to him kissing him desperately, unable to stop a tear from sliding down his cheek. "I love you Dean Winchester….I hope you know that…" he whispered.

Dean looked at him a mix of concern and confusion, "Yeah…I know, you too….you know that right?" he questioned.

"Yeah…." Raidan said quietly before removing the vial of powder from his cloak pocket. He looked Dean in the eye and stated, "this is not the end for us Dean….I will find you again" and before Dean could ask what he was talking about he tossed the black powder on him.

Immediately the hunter's body slumped and dropped towards the ground only being stopped at the last second by Raidan catching him. The fairy attached the port watching as the hunter's body disappeared. He wondered morosely what the hunter would remember when he woke up; only knowing that whatever it was wouldn't be the truth.

He stood silently staring at the lake for a long time, only coming back to himself when the first rays of sun hit the water's edge. He sighed one last time before heading back towards the palace. It was done.

For better or worse it was done.

**11. Feeling of Regret**

**-00-**

_Ah! cruel ones, leave me alone now_

_While I murmur a little and ponder_

_The history here in the stone now;_

_Then away and away I will wander,_

_And measure the minds of the flowers,_

_And gaze on the meadow-mice wary,_

_And number their days and their hours-_

_You're wasting away, little fairy_

_Excerpt: The Fairy Pendant- YB Yeats_

**-00-**

The white light faded and Dean found himself standing in the center of a cornfield, swinging his arms wildly in sloppy punches. What he was trying to punch…he was not entirely sure….all he remembered was talking to Sam before a white-ufo-looking thing chased him and being surrounded by tiny little winged people all poking and prodding at him.

He shuddered…thank god he had, had his knife on him…who knows what would have happened had he not been able to hack and fight his way out of wherever there was. He almost chuckled when he recalled the surprised looks on the tiny people's faces…that's what you got for messing with Dean Winchester-fuckin-a!

He shuddered once more feeling an odd shiver run down his spine when he thought about the tiny people but pushed it aside. He had to go find his ass of a brother….he would call him if he had any idea of where is phone was….

On that thought he realized that he was missing his jacket and all of his weapons….that was odd…did he lose them in the fight? Shrugging he began the slow trek back towards where he had left his car. Only to find that his beloved was not where he had left it….well…shit!

It didn't take him all that long to walk his way back to the shitty little motel that he and Sam had booked themselves into earlier that day…that was weird; Sam's vehicle was parked out front. Surely his brother would be out looking for him….it wasn't like Dean had been kidnapped or anything just a few hours ago.

Dean opened the door and just stood gaping at the scene in front of him. Not only was his brother not out searching for him…but he was in bed with a-a gross ass hippy! What the hell?!

*_Spoken words are taken from Supernatural's episode: clap your hands if you believe*_

Sam sat up in the bed knocking his 'partner' off his bare chest, "Dean!" he said.

Dean looked at him in disbelief still not quite comprehending what he was seeing, "What the hell?" he managed to ask.

The girl—whose hair was beyond questionable when it came to hygiene….and this was according to Dean; and he really wasn't all that picky, finally sat up and decided to join the conversation, "Oh that's Dean! Sam, they brought your brother back"

Both brothers turned to stare at her incredulously as she slid out of bed and grabbed what appeared to be flower decorated bell bottoms…"Okay. It's all right, Sam. I so totally understand that you need time as a family…" she stated before continuing completely unaware of the look Dean was sending her, "But it's just- what where they like?" she asked in an awed voice.

"they were grabby, incandescent douch bags. Good night" he stated flatly holding the door open in a gesture for her to get the hell out of there.

"too soon…? Okay" the girl muttered before slipping past him and out the door.

Dean turned to face his brother, who was regarding him with a somewhat surprised look….Dean wanted to punch him in his ginormous face. Of course this version of his brother wouldn't be worried about him…what the hell was he thinking hoping that somewhere deep down Sam still gave a shit what happened to his older brother?

Dean just stood and stared at Sam not even sure what to say to this shell of his brother…somewhere in his gut Dean couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

As stupid as it sounded, he knew…just knew that he had lost something important. What that was….he just couldn't remember.

**Just a dream **

**-oo-**

_The wheel of fortue guide you,_

_The boy with the bow beside you_

_Run aye in the way_

_Till the bird of day_

_And the luckier lote betide you._

_-excerpt: Ben Johnson's 'The fairy beams upon you'_

-00-

Dean was more than a little relieved to pull his baby out of the parking lot after the case from hell….fairies! Who would have thought?! They had faced some weird shit in their days but fairies? That was a new one.

Dean still couldn't quite wrap his mind around the whole counting every gain and the drinking cream thing…talk about bizarre.

Sam sat silently in the seat beside him….he still wasn't sure he was going to do with his brother…all he knew was that they couldn't continue this way. Dean couldn't handle it.

Just before they hit the 'come back soon' sign telling them that they were finally exiting this shit hole of a town, Dean saw something that made him slow his car down. He didn't know why it caused him to slow down…it was just a kid-no, okay more like a late teen-early twenties male standing on the side of the road.

Dean couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen the guy before…something in those-admittedly stunning green eyes seemed so freaking familiar. Before he knew what he was doing he pulled over and rolled down his window. Sam shot him a weird look, "Dude what are you…" he started but Dean ignored him in favor of looking at the man.

The man looked back at him like he thought Dean was his whole world…it was a little unnerving though quite flattering at the same time.

"Hey are you looking for something?" Dean asked thinking that maybe the man was lost…though how he could possibly get lost in a town with like four streets Dean didn't know.

The man stared back at him for a long time before smiling—and damn if that smile wasn't heart stopping—"someone actually" the green eyed male replied.

"Ahh…don't know if we can help you then, we're just passing through" Dean answered with a sorry kind of shrug.

The man just smiled wider, "Don't worry about it….I think I just found him" he answered his smile growing wider.

Dean didn't know why but something about the way he said that sentence and looked at Dean made Dean feel like maybe he hadn't lost that something important after all.

_THE END_


End file.
